ZodiacStuck
by InkyDerps
Summary: AU where everyone is has the traits of their Zodiac


Eridan carried the large vase on his shoulder, walking slowly up the steps to Feferi's house. He knocked on the door and heard a soft "Come in~" from inside. He pushed the door open and set the vase down, opening the hatch to the large pool. He poured the water down into the hatch, filling it with the fresh water.

"Tank you, Eri." Fef swam up, her tail flipping behind her. She was the most beautiful mermaid Eridan had ever seen. Eridan nodded to her, lifting the vase back up onto his shoulder and walking out.

Eridan walked back down town, his vase refilling as he walked. Each step he took, the heavier it got. But Eridan was strong. He had been the water bearer his whole life.

Eridan passed a small circle of satyrs. The Ram, the Bull, and the Goat. Aradia waved frantically at him, smiling brightly. Tavros was sitting on the ground, his legs apparently broken again. Gamzee was patching his legs up slowly, painting on each of the new wraps of bandage. All the Satyrs kind of scared him. Especially Gamzee. Gamzee wasn't a Satyr. He was Satan.

Eridan giggled at himself and continued walking. He saw Sollux walking ahead of him. Sol's hair continued to shift between brown and black.

Oh no Eridan thought. He's having an episode.

"ErIIDan!" Sollux turned and looked at Eridan. "how aRE You doIINg?" Sollux's eyes continued to shift from blue to red. His personalities both wanted to shine forward and it was starting to freak Eridan out.

"Good enough, Sol. I'vve got to go, though. See you around." Eridan hurried away from the dual-personality maniac.

Eridan continued walking, passing the red boy, flipping his tail in the lake. He was talking to the lioness girl, her long tail, flicking behind her, her golden skin shimmering under the sun. She was looking longingly at the red merman as he swam around happily. Their happy moment was soon disrupted by the centaur man galloping forward.

"Nepeta. We must be off. The sun is setting soon."

"But Equius…" She turned back to the merman, who had rest his claws on the shore. He nodded at her and she looked back at Equius. "Alright.. I'll go.. But.." She turned back to the merman. "Could I come back, purrchance?"

The merman smiled and nodded at her. Her smile grew bright. "Thanks, Karkitty."

Eridan smiled to himself at the sight, but walked toward the shore. He kneeled down at the merman's claws. "She likes you, y'knoww." he said, lifting the vase up to dump water over him.

"Nepeta?" He asked, turning a brighter shade of red.

"Yes you dumb fuckin crab. Fuck, Kar. You really are dense."

Karkat looked down as the water cascaded over his back and shoulders. "I.. I guess I'll ask her then."

"wwhat. Are you some sort of fuckin idiot? Don't ask her. Just go wwith it. Let her tell you."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to take advice from you."

Eridan sighed and stood, placing the vase back on his shoulder and walking away. "Fine then. Don't believve me."

As the sun began to set, he heard a soft clicking moving around him.

"I know you're there Vvriska. You don't have to hide."

A scorpion claw brushed his cheek. "I'd h8 to delay you, Eridan….. but I need you to give something to Kanaya, if you would 8e a dear."

"wwhat is it?"

"Just.. some 88….. She needs to keep tending after the mermaids."

Eridan rolled his eyes and stuck out his free hand.

Vriska rest a package down with a claw, still hiding in the soft darkness.

He heard clicks as she walked away.

"fuckin bitch."

Eridan continued walking, now in the dark but his eyes were used to it. He continued to move towards Kanaya's home until he heard a different kind of click. Sewing needles and a walking stick.

The end of the walking stick knocked against Eridan's leg.

"OH! 1 4M SO SORRY. 3R1D4N 1S TH4T YOU?"

"Yes Terezi. Where's Kan?"

"N33D SOM3 R3L4T1ONSH1P 4DV1C3?"

"No you fuckin.." he sighed "i need to givve her a package."

"I'm Right Here, Eridan." Said a soft, melodic voice. "Terezi, You Really Should Be More Careful When You Are Walking In The Dark."

"SORRY, K4N. 1 JUST C4NT S33."

"What Did You Wish To Give To Me, Eridan?" Her voice came out like silk. Pure silk. Her skin seemed to glow softly in the darkness. The pure virgin beauty of Kanaya was a beautiful mask for the fact she was a bloodsucking deamon.

"i just came to delivver this package from Vvriska."

She nodded, licking her teeth slightly. "Run Along Home, Now, Waterboy. Wouldn't Want Anything To Happen To You."


End file.
